Conduit
Kenneth "Kenny" Braverman was an Iraq veteran and childhood friend of Clark Kent. While on duty, he mysteriously became violently ill, and was discharged from active duty. Returning to Smallville, he was soon diagnosed with terminal cancer. Conduit conducted his own one-man assault on the Daily Planet in order to draw out Superman. Biography Early Life On the night of Kenny's birth, the shuttle carrying Superman arrived on earth. Kenny's father was on the way taking his pregnant wife to the hospital. When their truck broke down on the way, Kenny was born on the side of the road. flew over family's barn, leaving him and his parents sick for weeks. Kenny was very young when his parents succumbed to terminal cancer, having been exposed to much more of the radiation than he had, and was raised by his uncle and aunt. He attended Smallville High School along with Clark Kent, Pete Ross and Lana Lang. Military service Kenny served for two tours in Iraq. Return to Smallville Becoming Conduit Duel with Superman Kenny had made his way to Metropolis, and headed straight for the Daily Planet building Using Kryptonite, Conduit began exposing Superman to the material, vastly weakening him while using his own augmented strength to best him in one-on-one combat. Death Conduit seemed to be winning the fight, and told Superman after he was done with him, his friends at the Planet were next. Legacy Kenny's body was brought back to Smallville, and was buried next to his mother, father and uncle, with Superman suspecting that Lex Luthor had paid for it himself. Alongside the deaths of Jonathan and Martha Kent, Superman took Conduit's demise as a powerful reminder of his limitations; both in that he would never choose vengeance over justice, and that he would never be able to save everyone, whether physically or mentally. Meanwhile, Lex Luthor had succeeded in testing the effects of Kryptonite, using Conduit as his own pawn. Batman had also witnessed the effects on Live television, and secretly found a portion of Kryptonite, that ultimately became part of his plans to defeat any and all potential threats. Powers and Abilities * Master Combatant: Conduit was well trained in combat, serving two tours over in Iraq. * Enhanced strength: While not having the same strength as Superman, Conduit had strength far succeeding that of a regular human * Energy Manipulation: After the Metagene ** Kryptonite radiation: Once Conduit was able to consume the Kryptonite substance Lex had given him, he was able it out through his body. Relationships Family * Al Braverman † - father * Beryl Braverman † - mother * Walt Braverman † - uncle and victim Allies * Rick Flag - fellow combatant * Steve Trevor - fellow combatant * Lex Luthor - saviour, employer, benefactor and manipulator. * Jonathan Kent † - friend * Pete Ross - friend * Lana Lang - friend Enemies * Martha Kent - former friend and victim * Clark Kent/Superman - former friend turned enemy, attempted victim, unintentional poisoner and killer * Daily Planet - targets and attempted victims ** Lois Lane - attempted victim ** Perry White - attempted victim ** Jimmy Olsen - attempted victim ** Ron Troupe - attempted victim Trivia * A small image of a ape can be seen on Conduit's armour. This is a reference to the DC Comics character Titano, a giant chimpanzee capable of project a beam of Kryptonite out of it's eyes. * The names of his parents, Dan and Louise, is in reference to both his creators, Dan Jurgens and Louise Simonson. Category:Superman (film) Characters Category:Humans Category:Metahumans Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Smallville Residents Category:Deceased Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Casted Characters